the other love story
by AKAJIRAYA
Summary: basically my take on what was going on, on aanchal's mind . aanchals point of view.


I loved " **the other love story** " so decided to write fanfiction about it . I always wondered what is going on aanchal's mind . so enjoy .

 **"the meeting "**

 **10th April 2001, the present day**

 **AANCHAL pov**

It is getting hard to breath; like my heart is sinking and I cannot do anything to save it. The second I stepped foot on the platform I could not hold my tears. So this is it, my heart my love my life is slipping away like this. I could not even see her for the last time. once just once probably for the last time I just want to see her , hug her spend the few last moments with her , breath her , capture everything , every moment every memory of her for the last time . Aadya where are you?

I still can remember the meeting outside the medical clinic, you were just passing by, and without thinking I called your name.

 **16 Oct 1998**

It was just like another Sunday except my brother Bittu was unwell and Massy was worried and asked me to get him to nearby clinic. It was an ordinary day until I saw you.

I first saw you for the first time in our shop , you and your mother came to find some jewellery , I remember you mother was so fussy about the colour and design and you were so irritated and bored not at all interested in the jewellery or the conversation of colour of the design of those. When your mother got busy talking with my Massy I asked you "so, what do you like, you said I have no Idea about these it's my mom. We have some wedding party to attend to , so I am forced to come here to buy some matching bangles and earrings, because I am suppose to look good in party I don't want to go and were a dress I hate and pick jewelleries I could not careless about. "I laughed, and said, "You don't like weddings? How come? "Only the food, everything else is like the price I have to pay for the food." We both laughed this time. 'I love weddings it's like festival for me; you know ... beta aanchal "before I could finish my sentence my Massy called me. Her mother finally decided what she wanted, so I was asked to pack the things as she paid for it and they left.

For some reasons I found her little different, different from other girls I was used to hang out and was friends with. After that day I saw her many times passing by or in the market nearby or in the colony but never really got the chance to talk until then.

I was getting bored in the clinic waiting for our turn and suddenly I saw her, passing by, little lost in her thoughts. Abruptly I called her name and she turned, thank god someone to talk to while we were waiting, 'I thought '. She seemed off. I tried to start a conversation but she seemed upset about something, I don't know may be she was crying her eye lashes were wet. " Is everything is ok , I asked, without proper explanation she was living so I just asked for her phone number she was reluctant but gave me the number any way . It was so similar to my number that I could easily remember without trying. When she just left I was wondering if she was ok, should I call her to ask, I don't know.

The day just passed like any other Sunday without any thought of her only when Massy asked me to give bittu his medicines, it just clicked.

So I called her, as I was giving medicines to Bittu. Her dad picked it up first, when she got the phone she reminded me the time. It was late I could not speak to her for long so I asked her to come home the next day , to know if she was ok and what had happened in the morning. She did not like the Idea and was reluctant to come but I insisted. Honestly I did not expect her to come at all as she was so uncomfortable with the idea.

She came anyway and I was so happy to see her, my family ambushed her with so many questions as usual but they liked her. I noticed she was in good mood today so I did not bring up the other day. When she was leaving I sincerely asked her to come again the next day. Something about her, I wanted to talked to her again, see her again it was ...I don't know very pleasing. After she left I was in very good mood and without knowing waiting, and hoping for the next time when I see her again.

 **10th April 2001, the present day**

They say at the time of the ending the beginning becomes more relevant, and clearer. Is it true, is it really the end of everything. My heart does not want to believe it but it is the reality, everything is slipping from my hand like sand and I cannot do anything about it accept resent my family and my situation for it.


End file.
